


and kitten makes three

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cat adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke adopt a kitten
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	and kitten makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday, Black Lives Matter, Believe Survivors 
> 
> Enjoy this random bellarke fluff

When he was in his teens and early twenties, Bellamy used to tell people he was a dog person. Some weird, toxic masculinity bullshit, part of his brain had convinced him being a dog person was the manlier thing to do. But then somewhere around the age of 25 Bellamy finally felt secure enough to admit… he fucking loves cats. They’re more cuddly than dogs, generally smell better and he respects their emotional nuance. 

A week ago Bellamy and Clarke were sitting on the couch watching Schitt’s creek, not for the first time, and Clarke was staring at her phone, legs over Bellamy’s lap. 

“We should get a cat.” She declares decidedly looking up at him. 

Bellamy turned to face her, “oh yeah, definitely we should get a cat!” 

Clarke grinned, “wait really? Yes, let’s do it!” she leaned up, cupping his chin with her hand and leaning up to press her lips against his. 

“Mmm” Bellamy moaned lowly, parting his lip and allowing her tongue to mingle with his. 

“Okay, so cat.” She affirmed. 

\------ 

“Why is thinking siamese cats are cute such a hot take??” Bellamy scoffed. 

“Because of their eyes!” Clarke replied, a near identical level of indignation. 

“Uhhh, no, their eyes are WHY they’re cute.” He sputtered. 

Clarke brought the straw of her oatmilk black tea boba up to her lips taking a long sip before gesturing wildly down the New York City sidewalk as they walked in the direction of the humane society. “Nope, the cross eyed thing just isn’t cute.” 

“You know, it’s been great but I just don’t know if this relationship is going to work out, Clarke.” Bellamy replied, shaking his head and shoving the hand not gripping his own tea in his front pocket. 

“Wow, okay, that’s how you’re gonna be? I can’t…” She said, shaking her head. 

Bellamy grinned, no longer able to keep up the facade of teasing. He reached down linking their hands together as he nodded up above spotting the building. 

“After you” Clarke said, holding the door open. Bellamy smiled in response and rejoined their hands when she walked through after him. 

“Thanks babe.” They approached the front desk of the shallow entryway with various black and white pictures of cats and dogs adorning walls. 

“Hi, can I help you guys?” the 20 something brunette behind the counter asked.  
“Yes, we have an appointment for 4 o clock, the name is Clarke Griffin.” 

“Okay great,” she said typing it into the computer in front of her, “okay so there were 4 kittens that you wanted to look at?” 

“Yes, correct” Clarke replied. 

“Cool, you can follow me then, they are ready for you to come back” she said leading them through a dark purple door with a trail of white paw prints snaking around it situated to the left of her desk. 

Clarke grinned up at Bellamy excitedly and he squeezed her hand, a similar smile gracing his features as he looked back at her. 

A woman with dirty blonde hair was leaning against a wall opposite a block of cages staring at a file, she looked up as they walked through the door. 

“Oh hi, I’m Niylah, you must be Clarke?” the woman asked. 

“Yes, hi, that’s me” Clarke smiled back at her reaching hand out to shake, “and this is my boyfriend Bellamy.” 

“Nice to meet you,” he added, offering his hand as well. 

“Okay well let’s start with the first cat you requested. Right over here, we have Joey” she said, leading them over to a cage on the end “he’s just two months so he was just fixed but healed enough now you could bring him home today. And all of the cats are up to date on all of their shots too.” 

They bent down and peered into the cage second from the bottom and the tiniest little orange and white striped kitten peered back at them, yellow eyes round. Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s arm with an ‘oh my god look at how fucking cute’ look. He bit his lip nodding at her in agreement. 

“Here, let me just open the cage and you guys can meet him properly” Niylah said and they leaned back for her to open it and scoop the tiny creature up and place him down on the concrete floor of the animal shelter. 

Bellamy bent down and Clarke sat on her knees as they each reached a tentative hand out. The kitten leaned forward giving each of their hands a sniff and Clarke’s the tiniest little lick. 

“Awwe, oh my god Bell, he licked my hand.” 

Bellamy smiled back at her. He reached over to the cat again, giving it a gentle pet marveling at the animal only being slightly larger than his hand. 

“Such a sweet boy” he commented as the kitten nuzzled into his hand lightly. 

“Yes he is” Clarke agreed, scratching lightly behind his soft little ears.  
“You guys can just let me know whenever you want to move on and look at the next cat” Niylah informed them, a polite smile on her face as she watched them bond with the kitten. 

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look. “I don’t know…” she started, “I’m not really sure I need to see any more cats. I kind of feel like this little guy may be it?” She looked questioningly at Bellamy, hoping for his agreement. 

“Uh, yeah, me neither” he confirmed “I think we want to adopt this one.” 

“Okay awesome, well then let me just get him ready and you guys can head back up to the front and she will get paperwork started for you guys.” 

\------ 

They spent the first two days of the kitten’s time in their apartment arguing over names. 

“How am I supposed to feel confident ever having human children with someone who would suggest the name _Thaddeus_? I mean what kind of person even has a name like that on the backburner?” Clarke questioned, sitting on the counter as Bellamy flipped raspberry pancakes in a pair of low hung pajama pants and an old t-shirt the following morning. 

“The kind of person who names his little sister Octavia?” Bellamy retorts, turning around to look at her. He caught her pink socked foot where she kicked them against the counter she was sitting on, earning a giggle from her.  
“At least you’re consistent” she teased him. 

“We could call him Thad for short,” he offered. 

“Thad has more rapey frat bro vibes than I think we should aim for when naming our precious kitten.” 

Bellamy laughed. “Alright, that’s fair. Okay what about… Oliver?” 

Clarke’s eyes widened as she started nodding her head, “oooh I LOVE the name Oliver!” 

He grinned back at her, “so much that we need to save it for a kid or you cool to use it as a cat name?” 

“Cat name. Definitely.” 

Bellamy leaned forward capturing Clarke’s lips with his own, hands slipping to her thighs. “Okay so Oliver it is” he confirms. 

She nods, pulling him back in to her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
